


Cloud

by Risari



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Spoilers for MGS 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:23:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risari/pseuds/Risari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he was lightning, then you were the cloud surrounding and carrying that lightning. Alternate take/interpretation on MGR's ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> This idea and concept came after a lot of deep thinking about MGR's story line and how it doesn't really ruin Raiden's characterization despite what critics say about it. Eventually, it came as an alternate take on how I interpreted the ending. Also, I would not have been able to single handedly write this if it weren't for the help of [thenobodyofasoldier.](http://thenobodyofasoldier.deviantart.com/) So give some love to her since her Raiden x Reader fics were also a huge inspiration.

“I think you should look up to Blade Wolf, you know,” You say, lips curving into a small smile.

The statement was met with silence as the blonde cyborg adjusted his suit. His blue eyes locked onto your face with an unreadable intensity.

“What makes you say that?” He more stated rather than asked.

Since that fateful encounter with Snake during the Big Shell incident, when all suddenly became black for Raiden, you replaced Sunny and Snake as that beacon of light in their absence. His bitterness seemed to fade into nothingness, and anger still stemming from past events eased away in your presence.

Despite that unclear nature of your relationship at times, the odd dependency he unconsciously developed for you, of one thing he was certain:

If he was lightning, then you were the cloud surrounding and carrying that lightning.

When he crashed down, in a powerful, blinding rage, eliminating everything in his path, you patiently waited, giving him a sense of stability - even more so after Snake’s passing. Working in the shadows as Doktor’s assistant, you utilized your medical background and knowledge in cybernetics, serving as that steady lighthouse in his storm, reminding him of his strength and capability. 

Even when **he** decided to come out and play, you held onto your faith that Raiden was better than that; an outlook you and Sunny shared.

Maybe, just this once, life was trying to make up for all the crap he was forced through, and oddly enough, he wasn’t sure if he should be grateful or irritated at its offer.

After taking a sip of your coffee, the mug resting gingerly between your fingers, you took a moment to gather your thoughts before pivoting back to him.

“Think of it this way,” You said, tapping your finger beneath your chin. “Blade Wolf was merely an AI trained to obey orders, but all he wanted was his freedom,” you paused and waited for a possible response before continuing. “Despite the odds against him, even when he was a simple IF Prototype LQ-84i, Wolf broke free from his chains. You inspired him to do that, Raiden.”

Raiden remained quiet, only blinking awkwardly for a minute.

“And.” He finally spoke, eyes shifting a little. “What does this have to do with me?”

You chuckled a little.

“He reminds me of you,” you said with a smile. “A simple wolf who only desires for nothing but freedom,” your gaze fell to the ground as it seemed to stretch far back into the vault of your memory. “Trained to kill but seeks to find his own path in life, no matter the odds.”

Lost in forest of thought, you folded your fingers beneath your chin, watching these sad recollections float by.

His past; a trip Raiden was never fond of taking.

Nonetheless, your words served as the ticket to guide him back to those disturbing times. His heart sank.

“You know,” Immediately, your voice broke the chains to that ride of thoughts. “The fact that even an AI can find his own freedom – something you taunted him about.“ You laughed softly, and he rolled his eyes. Before Raiden could ask how you heard, you then added, “I overheard it through my codec frequency during the Abkhazian Coup and I just realized… that if he could break free from his chains then maybe there is hope for you, Raiden.”

As silence fell over you once more, Raiden stared at you. Be it in bewilderment or awe, he had yet to decide. Though your forte had always resided in anatomy and physiology, anatomical cybernetics, and the like, moments like this left him seeing you more as a philosopher or his personal therapist.

Maybe, as cliché and stupid as it sounded, you were his angel on the battlefield. [1]

All the same, for a nurse who would risk her life for the well-being of her patients, it seemed like a reasonable conclusion.

Raiden needed more people like you - someone who could be a foundation in his unsettled life.

And maybe, just maybe, it could keep the nightmares at bay.

Raiden glanced down at your smaller frame, and your eyes peered up at him with curiosity. Not once did he ever see fear lurking within them. Lifting your arm, you brushed the back of your hand against his cheek. The unfamiliar warmth made the blonde cyborg feel at ease for a moment, feel that he was something more than the monster that dwelled within.

When you pulled your hand away, he opened his eyes.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” He finally replied.

He would never say thank you. It was what he had grown accustomed to, considering his upbringing.

You understood that, thus you never expected it.

All he had left were actions to account for his hollow words. The cyborg would never voice this but he would be willing to go through Hell and back for you just as he would for Snake and Sunny.

Casting him a small smile, you handed him his black case, concealing his sword.

“Right. I suppose you’ll be needing this,” You said, eyes never leaving his. “Take care of yourself, Raiden.”

He grasped the handle and granted you a rather cocky smirk.

“Jack,” He said. “Call me Jack.”

You cocked your head to the side, wondering why he would ask of that from you. Not once did he say for you to call him by that, but you understood how important this was to him. That name all by itself carried such a heavy toll, a heavy weight on his well-being that you didn’t bother questioning his reasoning, simply acknowledging his request. Maybe this was his way of letting you know that you were beginning to be someone who he could trust in this ugly world.

_I hope you know that when things get too heavy, you’ll always have a place to run to, Jack._

It was a silent understanding that Raiden knew. He didn’t have to hear you voice that, the cyborg could see it with how you had always treated him. It was a message that he would always keep in mind when things became unbearable.

Despite the battles still needing settlement, one thing was integrated in Raiden’s mind as he walked out that door:

That he would come back to you; his light, his foundation, his hope.

For without the cloud, there would be no lightning to strike upon those who rightfully deserved its wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So that was an alternate take on MGR's ending with some backstory about the reader. The reader was someone who aided Solid Snake during the Shadow Moses and Big Shell incident as a medic. Not directly involved but was still around via codec when she was needed, hence, her background about Solid Snake and Sunny. There's one minor detail here, though.
> 
>  **[1]:** Okay. This isn't some cliche bullshit nickname. As someone whose a medical student, I recalled the Red Cross Founder named Clara Barton who was given this nickname during her lifetime for an incident in which she was taking care of a patient while on the battlefield and a bullet tore through her dress, not leaving a scratch and shot someone else. With her efforts at making medical care better for others, I felt this historic connotation would resonate with the reader, since there is more backstory that will be revealed with various one shots. :3
> 
> Readers who are worried if I've abandoned my other series: No, I have not. So don't fret, guys. I just want to dive into some other material once in awhile.


End file.
